Time for a Game!
by Dragoneyes-99
Summary: What happens when fourteen Street Fighter characters decide to sit down and play a game of cards? Will the characters get along together or will it end in chaos? Who will win and who will lose? Find out in this hilarious story!


**Author's Note:**  
The Street Fighter characters are playing the card game 'The Werewolves of Miller's Hollow'. If you have never heard of it: shame on you ;-) If you have, you know it's a hilarious game. And don't worry if you don't know the rules. Everything is explained in the story.

* * *

"All right... Who's the story teller for The Werewolves of Miller's Hollow?" Dan asked enthusiastically. He had the package of cards in his hands and was shuffling them constantly.

Balrog snorted. "You are of course. You're not much use for anything else."

Dan looked hurt and started to comment, but the other fighters chimed in. They thought he was perfectly suited as story teller and that was that. Dan hung his head in defeat.

"Right. Okay," he began hesitantly. "Then let's begin then shall we? I'll deal..."

"I want to be a werewolf!" Cammy called and waved her hand in the air.

"That depends on the cards you..." Dan tried, but he was cut off by Bison. "Give me the Sheriff card," he demanded brusquely.

"We have to vote who the Sheriff will be..."

"I vote against Bison as Sheriff." Seth said matter-of-factly.

Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy gave their assent. Neither of them was willing to see Bison as their Sheriff, even if it was just a game.

Bison scowled and looked at his subjects for support. Vega was lounging in a comfortable chair, away from the rest of the group, and suddenly felt the need to admire his reflection in the window. Balrog looked like he wanted to support his master, but before he could say something he got kicked from under the table. Chun-Li smiled innocently back at him and Balrog closed his mouth.

"Okay, then perhaps Ken as Sheriff?" Dan tried carefully.

They all thought about it.

"Fine," Bison snapped and crossed his arms in a gesture of mute defiance.

"Vega, could you please join us at the table if you wish to play?" Dan asked.

"I can play the game just fine from over here," the Spaniard replied haughtily. "I have no desire to mingle with you commoners."

Cammy rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. Vega watched her warily as she strode up to him. Their eyes locked and for a moment both forgot where they were. Cammy gazed into Vega's twin sapphire eyes, enchanted by his beauty. Vega stared back, equally spellbound.

Suddenly Juri broke out in hysterical giggles, ruining the moment. Flustered, Cammy grabbed a surprised Vega by the arm, dragged him over to the table and plunked him down on the chair next to her.

Juri, still snickering, managed to say: "I like the way you handle men Cammy. The expression on his face was priceless."

Cammy flushed, but Vega narrowed his eyes at the Korean woman in contempt. Finally he decided it was beneath him to react and he looked away.

"Okay," Dan said, more forcefully this time. "No more arguing. I'll deal the cards and we shall begin this game."

Dan shuffled one last time and started dealing with the air of a professional. One by one the fighters took up their cards to check their appointed role.

Seth gasped the moment he saw his card. With a sour expression he slapped it face down on the table, but otherwise remained silent. Juri winked at him, picked up her own card and then smiled broadly.

Adon glanced at the picture on his card and grimaced. Ken and Ryu kept their faces carefully neutral, not giving anything away. Sagat pursed his mouth, contemplating what was revealed. Cammy, Chun-Li and Viper passively laid their card back on the table. Guile groaned and ran a hand through his hair, disbelief clearly etched on his face. Vega picked up the card gingerly and wiped off Dans finger prints on his pants before he deigned to look at it. The last person to grab his card was Bison who gave no outward sigh of what it told him.

"Good," Dan said. "You've all seen your card. I'll call upon each of the roles. If I name your role you can open your eyes to let me know who you are."

Dan took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this. Please close your eyes." After a slight pause he continued. "Cupido, awaken and shoot your arrows. You may choose two people who will fall madly in love."

Guile opened his eyes and surveyed the fighters around him. With a jerk of his head he singled out Vega and Ryu. Dan quickly put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. His voice was still trembling when he moved on.

"Okay, I'm going to walk around and touch the two lovers. They may open their eyes so they know who they are. Remember: if your lover dies then you are so heartbroken that you die as well."

Dan began to walk around the fighters, pausing here and there to make sure no one had any idea who he had touched.

"Lovers, open your eyes."

Vega's icy blue eyes met those of Ryu. The way they looked at each other suggested they were mortal enemies, not lovers. Vega curled his lip derisively. Ryu shrugged, not impressed.

"Thank you," Dan said, breaking the tension yet again. "Close your eyes again. Thank you. Werewolves you may take a look around so that you may know each other. Then choose a victim. This person will die the next morning. Also, the Little Girl may open her eyes and peek through her eyelashes to see if she can figure out who the Werewolves are. But be careful that they don't see you peeking or you will definitely be killed."

Adon, Ryu and Juri opened their eyes and acknowledged their role. Juri's eyes gleamed with delight.

Seth, as the Little Girl, decided that would not look. If he gave himself away too soon then he would be their next target. He would bide his time and then strike at the opportune moment.

Meanwhile, Juri pointed a finger at Chun-Li, but Ryu shook his head firmly. No one was going to kill her, game or no game. Juri stuck her tongue out at him and then settled for Bison. Adon and Ryu could certainly live with that and nodded their assent. The three Werewolves closed their eyes again.

Dan called out for the Witch and Sagat responded. "Will you save the victim?" Dan asked. Gravely, the bald warrior shook his head. He would never resurrect the master of Shadaloo. "Will you instead use your poison to kill someone you don't trust?" Again, Sagat shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Morning has come," Dan told the fighters. "You all wake up, and find a mutilated body in the town center. It is crystal clear that there are Werewolves among you. As you all stare in horror…"

"Who is the victim?" Cammy asked politely, interrupting Dan's monologue.

"Right, I almost forgot! The victim is…" and with a trembling finger he pointed at the lord of the Shadaloo crime organization.

All players stared at the person in question and a heavy silence settled upon the room. A muscle twitched in Bison's neck and his hands slowly curled into fists. Purple flames began to leak out of his pupil less eyes and he squared his jaw in defiance.

With effort he got himself under control, pushed away from the table and rose to his full height. "Fine," he snapped. "I won't forget this."

With a last withering glance he turned and left the room, cloak billowing dramatically behind him. There was a collective sigh the moment the door closed.

Dan scrambled to get the game back on track. "This victim is proof that some of you are Werewolves. Now it is up to you townsfolk to find out who they are. Let the discussion commence!"

"Great!" Ken began. "So I'm the Sheriff right?"

Dan nodded.

"Right…so…what exactly does a Sheriff do?"

Viper, who had so far been quiet, closed her cellphone with a snap and looked at the American through her yellow glasses. "It means you get the deciding vote sweetie," she said. "If we, as townspeople, can't agree on who should die, you get the final say."

Ken grinned. "That's cool I guess. Soooo…who do we kill?"

"Werewolves are ugly by default," Vega stated. "Therefore I believe that Balrog is a Werewolf. Or Adon. I don't care."

"That's based on nothing you idiot," Balrog flared.

Vega shrugged and went back to examining his long, elegant fingers.

Chun-Li looked around the assembled players with a critical eye. "What do you think Cammy?" she asked her friend.

Cammy pursed her lips in thought. "They're all awfully quiet. I have no idea."

"Well it's not me," Balrog growled and balled his fists. "Guile is one of the Werewolves. Mark my words. He hates Bison with a passion, so that means that…eh…Guile is a Werewolf," he finished lamely.

All the fighters started talking all at one. Accusations flew, but no one had any idea who the Werewolves could be.

"Quiet! Quiet!" Ken ordered. "Let's just vote and see what happens."

Dan agreed. "On the count of three you all point your finger to the one you think is a Werewolf. Ready? One, two, three!"

The result was actually to be expected. Almost every one chose the person they disliked the most. Ken, Guile, Ryu, Chun-Li and Vega were sure it was Balrog. In turn, Balrog was furiously pointing at the Spaniard, hoping to get off the hook. Cammy and Viper had singled out Juri. Interestingly, they were supported by Sagat who eyed the Korean woman thoughtfully. Juri settled on Chun-Li. Seth had no idea and randomly went for Vega, while Adon pointed at Sagat.

"Okay," Dan announced. "Balrog got five votes so that means he'll die. Thank you for playing with us and…"

"Bullshit," the boxer snarled. He flipped his card and all could see that he was ordinary townsfolk. "I told you I wasn't a Werewolf. This game is not fair."

"I'm afraid life isn't fair," Juri drawled and winked at him.

Balrog considered throwing a fit, but then decided against it. He kicked back from the table and sat down on the couch nearby, following the rest of the game grumpily.

Dan took over again. "The villagers have chosen, but I'm afraid it was an innocent victim. There are still three Werewolves left and they are hungry. Close your eyes please and we'll continue. Werewolves! Chose you next victim! Little Girl! Make sure you keep an eye out."

This time, Seth cracked one eye open slightly. Right now he regretted that he had no eyelashes to speak of. If he had, he could better obscure his gaze. He shifted his eye from left to right without moving his head and saw what he had been hoping for. Juri was furiously pointing to one of the fighters, frustration clear on her beautiful face. Seth had seen enough and closed his eye quickly lest he be discovered.

"The Werewolves have chosen their victim. Now the Witch may open her eyes."

Sagat looked around and Dan pointed to Viper. Sagat frowned, unsure what to do. He knew almost nothing of the woman. Finally he shrugged in dismissal and closed his eyes again.

"There is another victim," Dan said happily. "Look around and see that your fellow villager Viper is gobbled right up."

But Viper smiled sweetly and turned over her card triumphantly. The symbol of the Hunter was revealed. "If I die, I'll take at least one person with me," she stated.

Viper stood and started walking around the table. The other fighters shifted in their seats uneasily. She counted with deliberate slowness: "Eeny meeny miny moe." At the last word her finger was pointed at Guile.

The soldier looked up indignantly. "I'm not…" he began," but Viper cut him short. "You're still my number one choice army boy. Bang! You're dead. Deal with it." Without waiting for a reply she sauntered off and joined Balrog on the couch. She flipped open her cellphone and started thumbing through messages, oblivious to the bad-tempered boxer next to her.

Guile looked around him to see if someone, anyone, could do something about it. Chun-Li patted him on the knee fondly. "We'll play another game this evening and then I'm sure the roles will be reversed."

"Yeah," he said weakly. Guile dragged himself over to the couch and sat down next to Viper and Balrog.

"So far we have three innocent victims," Dan announced. "That means there are still three…"

"Two Werewolves," Seth corrected him. "Juri is a Werewolf. I've seen it. If she dies there are only two wolves left."

His subject narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been peeking haven't you? Don't you trust me? I work for you, you know."

"It's nothing personal of course," Seth replied.

"I knew I was right," Cammy said, smiling.

One by one the fighters turned their accusing fingers to Juri in a unanimous vote. The Korean glared at Seth. "We'll talk about this later Seth," she promised him, venom dripping form every word.

"I'm sure we will," Seth murmured, resignation clear in his voice.

Juri left the table in a huff and wedged herself between Balrog and Guile. Dan turned her card over and the symbol on it was clear: Juri had indeed been a Werewolf.

"Well, fellow townsmen," Ken began. "One wolf down, two more to go. Who's next?"

"You are," Adon said simply.

"Why me?" Ken sputtered. "I'm the Sheriff."

"That's why you need to die," Adon explained as if he were talking to child. "You have an extra vote as Sheriff and that makes you dangerous."

"But…"

"Stay focused people," Dan called. "Close your eyes and let the Werewolves awaken."

But when it was Sagat's turn to use one of his potions it was not Ken who died, but Seth. Sagat decided it was time to use his resurrection potion. Seth had unerringly singled out Juri, so he had to be the Little Girl. So that meant that Seth was useful. He nodded to Dan and used his potion to save the synthetic human.

Dan, delighted, clapped in his hands, startling the rest of the players. "Open your eyes, open your eyes!" he cried, his enthusiasm getting the better of him.

"What happened?" Ken demanded. "Am I dead?"

"Nope," Dan told him, eyes shining. "There is no victim this morning."

"So the Witch used her potion to save someone." Ryu mused. "Well, then, let's make this vote count and kill another Werewolf."

Adon shot Ryu a sharp glance before he caught himself. Sagat, ever watchful, noticed it nevertheless. With his one good eye he looked around the table, trying to see if anyone else gave himself away.

"I would love to get rid of Seth", Chun-Li stated, "but seeing as he actually said something useful I think it's time Vega left the game."

"Oh please," Vega taunted. "I can never be a Werewolf." He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Sorry Li, but I'm with Vega on this one." Cammy chimed in. "If he really had been given the Werewolf card then he would have probably demanded a reshuffle immediately."

"Of course I would," the Spaniard agreed haughtily. "And that makes me come back to what I said earlier. Werewolves are hideous, so I chose Adon."

"What?" Adon stood abruptly and slammed his hands down on the table.

"Well, well, well. I guess the stress becomes too much for you," Juri called from the couch.

Adon whirled on her. "You're not in the game, so keep out of this."

"You're feisty. I like that." Her tongue darted out and she traced it suggestively across her full lips. "Do you want to take it outside?"

"Why you little…"

"Juri stop," Dan pleaded, taking care not to sound too forceful, lest she turned her attention on him. "Just let the other players decide on this okay?"

Juri rolled her eyes but complied.

Ken, being the Sheriff, took over. "So, what do we do? Will it be Adon?"

"Yes," Sagat rumbled.

"Yes," Vega agreed.

"Ryu? Cammy? Chun-Li? Seth?"

"Defenitely," Cammy said calmly, speaking for the others as well.

Ken turned to Adon. "Show us your card."

"Look at it yourself," the Thai spat. He stormed away, slamming the door behind him.

"Excuse me," Juri said and extricated herself from the couch to go after Adon.

Ken picked up Adon's card and turned it over. The Werewolf symbol was clear for all to see. Cammy and Chun-Li smiled at each other happily and even Sagat grunted good-naturedly.

"There's still one werewolf left among you," Dan cautioned. "Close your eyes and we'll see what happens."

The moment Seth tried to determine the last Werewolf he looked right into Ryu's piercing eyes. The Japanese fighter grinned evilly and Seth knew he was doomed.

"Will the Witch use her poison this round?" Dan called.

Sagat pursed his lips in thought. His feeling told him to go for Ryu. The wandering fighter had defeated him a long time ago and it was only fitting he would destroy him in this game. But the bald warrior had learned his lesson. He was no longer after revenge. And besides, Ryu had identified the second Werewolf. So perhaps he should go for one of the women. He shifted his gaze to Chun-Li and nodded at Dan.

"And we have two victims this time!" Dan declared. "Chun-Li was killed by poison and Seth was killed by the claws of a Werewolf."

Without complaint, Seth went to the couch - which was getting awfully crowded - but Chun-Li wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet. "Poisoned?" she exclaimed. "I'll get to the bottom of this. You can be sure of that."

The Interpol agent shot a look at Ryu who smiled back ruefully. Cammy mouthed a wordless 'sorry'. Chun-Li sighed but refused to relocate to the couch. She crossed her arms and waited for Dan to continue the game.

"Still one Werewolf left. Admirably, the Sheriff is also still among us. And of course, the two lovers are alive. The Witch has used all of her potions and is now an ordinary commoner."

"Summed up nicely," Ken agreed, giving Dan the thumbs up.

"Let's see what happens next. Close your eyes."

Since there were no more Witches or Little Girls who could compromise his life, Ryu was free to do what he wanted. Since Vega was out of the question Ryu decided that it was time that his friend the Sheriff had more than used up his time.

"Aaaand…our dear Sheriff is killed ladies and gentlemen!" Dan yelled.

"Damn," Ken muttered. He started to get up, but Dan stopped him.

"Wait," the pink clad warrior said. "As a Sheriff you can do one last thing before you die."

"Oh? What can I do?"

"You may choose the next Sheriff."

Ken shoved his card over to Cammy, but Dan stopped him again.

"You can let the remaining villagers know if you trust the Sheriff of if you suspect him." Dan explained patiently. "If you give it to a player with the black background face up you think the next Sheriff is a Werewolf. If you give it with the white side up, you let them know you trust your successor."

Ken grinned. "That's neat." He picked up the card again. "Sorry Cammy, but in that case I guess I give the card to Ryu."

He walked over to his friend, laid down the card and continued to the couch. Ryu grabbed Ken's arm and hauled him back. "Are you sure you want to give me the card with the black side up?" he inquired calmly.

Ken stared at the card and suddenly burst out laughing. "Oops! Sorry my friend. Of course I trust you." Ken flipped the card and, still laughing, plunked down on the couch.

Ryu smiled and arranged the Sheriff card so that all could see the symbol of trust that was bestowed upon him.

"What an exciting game!" Dan said, enjoying the evening immensely. "We're almost done. Who will win? The Werewolf or the townsfolk?"

A thin smile crept up Vega's cruel lips and he sat up straighter. It was clear to Sagat that the Spaniard smelled victory. But could Sagat still do something about it? "I chose Vega," he rumbled, hoping that he was right.

"And I chose that one-eyed freak across from me," Vega retorted, not even once looking in Sagat's direction.

Cammy looked from Vega to Sagat to Ryu. Any of them could be a Werewolf but who?

"I agree with Vega," Ryu suddenly said, eliciting a collective gasp from the spectators on the couch.

Cammy frowned, comprehension dawning. "Ryu are you…"

The Japanese warrior smiled back at her. "I'm sorry Cammy, but I guess you have lost this game,"

She narrowed her eyes at him accusingly. "Ken trusted you."

Ryu laughed and raked his hand through his hair. "Ah well, it's just a game isn't it?"

"Bah," Cammy said, realizing that she was outmatched. She pointed her finger to Ryu nonetheless.

"Sagat, you die," Dan concluded. "The rest close their eyes. Let's finish this."

"No need to close our eyes. It's obvious isn't it?" Cammy noted sourly. "I'll die next because Vega and Ryu are lovers."

"As if," Vega muttered softy, but he didn't protest too loudly seeing as he did won the game.

"Sorry guys," Ryu apologized. He stood and bowed to those he had defeated. Then he grinned wickedly. "Shall we play another game?"

The End.


End file.
